1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display rack for storing and marketing soft drinks in a supermarket or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display rack for marketing both dispensed chilled soft drinks for local consumption and packaged soft drinks to be purchased for later consumption at a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, packaged soft drinks and dispensable chilled soft drinks offered for sale in a supermarket have been displayed and stored in separate units and at separate locations in a supermarket. Accordingly, a customer would consume a chilled beverage at one location in the supermarket and after having enjoyed his favorite beverage would get the urge to purchase packaged beverages of a like kind for consumption at home. With the traditional separate locations of the dispenser for the chilled beverage and the packaged goods, this necessitated a search by the customer for the location of the packaged goods causing an inconvenience to the customer. This inconvenience could of course result in the loss of a sale of the packaged beverage.
Although some merchants have undoubtedly recognized the above problem and arranged their separate display racks in more convenient locations, a need in the art exists for a unitary display rack structure which displays and supports dispensable chilled soft drinks, packaged soft drinks, and advertising material associated therewith at a single location to aid all merchants in maximizing their sales of soft drinks.